Wedge socket assemblies have been used to terminate wire ropes on mobile cranes, however, their use is not without drawbacks. For example, even after the wedge and socket are properly installed and seated, the dead end may protrude from the socket, and in certain applications, become entangled during operation of the crane such as with tree branches or other component of the crane.
There remains a need for securing the dead end of a terminated wire rope on a crane to avoid entanglement and provide high visibility, such as visibility through trees.